massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
The battle of Osai Valley
Prologue The sub-empire Osai was under the rule of Argonia for little more than a week before the ambitious Puppet-Ruler Mecharic decided that independance was the best way for his sub-empire. On the 19/11/12 Emperor Mecharic read aloud to his people: On this day we, the Osai Empire, hereby declare our independence from the cruel and unkind Argonian Empire. We are forced to do this because of their opressive actions towards our defenseless people. The Osai Empire is hereby formed containing the following factions: Osai, the Capitol City; Zion, the Desert-Cave City; Ithaca, the North City; Faenrim, the Historic Mountain City; Cerithian, the East City; and Osion, the Great Fortress. These factions all shall fight together, rise together, and fall together as equals in the eyes of the world and the Emperor. We shall retain a fully peaceful attitude towards the Argonian Empire unless provoked by attack. The Osai Empire is hereby founwere doing their founded on this day. The Argonian Steven who started the ruthless and unrelenting attacks on Zion has been punished for his actions, but with no prior warning of this Argonia were enraged that such and action could happen right under their noses and immediately began drawing up invasion plans of the former colony. Stage 1 Stage 1 was the proposed attack on Zion, north of Argonia, the Patriarch Grailen I himself led the small invasion force including the War Engineer, the General and 1 soldier. When they arrived at Zions pitiful mountainface "home", they met with no resistance and simply used their time to scan the area and learn of Zions plans. After a while, when no Zionites were spotted, Argonia pressed on the road north to Osai itself to quash the rebellion. They arrived when the Osains were going about their daily business, it was here that Grailen I had the first kill of the battle, which soon turned out to be the biggest battle of modern Argonia. Stage 2 Stage 2 was the period when the AIF (Argonian Invasion Force) had taken over the entire village of Osai and surrounded their town hall in all directions, it was hear that the jeerings of the Osains could do little to lessen Argonias morale. No one died in this 5 minute long stretch until an Argonian general named Crack came up with a "Hide 'n Seek" tactic which was to feign a retreat to the Valley mountains around Osai and wait for the Osains to resume their business. During this time, Engineer Noble Hazx constructed a cannon on top of Mt.Selvon which overlooks the village of Osai. After several more minutes of waiting General Crack gave the order to "Fire!" and for the "Infantry!" to "Move in!", a barrage of blinding bolts and dangerous flames reigned down on Osai. Stage 3 Stage 3 was the bloodiest sector of the battle and where the Argonians military might and tactics prevailed over the unorganised and under-equiped Osain forces. Firstly once the initial barrage from Mt.Selvon hit too far south from the intended destruction zone Gnrl.Crack and the infantry secured postitions around the building once more. Meanwhile Grailen I was moving into the town from the South gate where he had met minimal resistance. During this time Osai managed to get a messenger out to the rest of their "Empire" who subsequentely declared war on Argonia, however only the forces of Zion showed up to fight. Judeflame and Favoured of Zion arrived in from the South gate behind Grailen and engaged the Argonian soldier MrAwesome who battled both of them and with the help of Gnrl.Crack who had rushed over, managed to push back the two Zionites back. This was the last time the Soldier was seen,a barrage released from Hazx on Mt.Selvon landed exactly where Mr and Crack were fighting Fav and Jude, the blast killed Mr and Crack survived but blinded for several seconds. Hazx then repositioned. Chaos then ensued, Native Osains began to emerge from their homes only to be beat back, eventually, by force of numbers against Argonia made Grailen I and Gnrl.Crack retreat to Mt.Selvon and regroup with Hazx. This is the bloodiest part of the entire battle. While Favoured had returned home to gather more "soldiers" Judelaw and the remaining combatants from Osai led charge after charge upon Mt.Selvon, only to be blinded/wounded from Artillery fire from the summit and then fired upon with arrows from Grailen I and Gnrl.Crack. Some made it to the top but were immediately killed by the 3 Argonians. While attempting to gather resources for the cannon, Gnrl.Crack led a one man charge into the city-centre and was beat back to the mountain base and farmlands area of Osai, where he was set upon by 4 Osai-Zionites who brutally wounded him again. He was near death when Eman arrived and secured the area and Grailen took me to the summit where Hazx was unleashing barrage after barrage of Artillery fire into the town. Gnrl.Crack took a while to recover, but got there in the end. The next 20 minutes were all of suicide missions from Judelaw, and favoured who were killed time and time again, but lived due to their dark,dirty and filthy Vampire infection. A minor incident was that of a small force from Insidious who had appeared from supposedly the North Gate, no-one knows why or what they were doing there but they were eventually killed after sustaining about 8 kills on Osai-Zion. Grailen I also spotted "Emperor" Mecharic a few times and managed to badly wound him, he got inside before he could be killed . Hazx continued to reign death from above. Stage 4 Stage 4 for the most part was more brave but waste-of-life charges by Zion on Argonias positions atop Mt.Selvon, but eventually Argonia had proven their point and pulled out of Osai, leaving a destroyed town. Just as they had left slightly more powerful Allies of Osai turned up but were too late for the battle. Aftermath Deaths (Real life results/estimates, not RP like the story) Osai-Zion: Osai- 5-8 Casualties ------ Inflicted- 1 Zion- 18-25 Casualties ------ Inflicted- 3 Insidious: Insidious- 2 Casualties ------ Inflicted- 3-4 Argonia: Argonia- 2 Casualties ------ Inflicted- 35-40 Category:(RP) Stories